What You Want
by sigyn-chi
Summary: Persona 2. A moment from the other side made Tatsuya ask for something Maya was happy to do. spoilers to both IS and EP. TatsuyaxMaya


Disclaimer: I do not own Persona 2 Innocent Sin or Persona 2 Eternal Punishment otherwise I would have ordered them to make P2P both Innocent Sin and Eternal Punishment. Oh. And Eternal Punishment would have had a happy ending. (Tatsuya and Maya deserve it, damn it!)

Warning: SPOILERS to both games. Read at your own risk. Tatsuya x Maya. Hinted Eikichi x Lisa. One-sided Tatsuya x Lisa.

NOTE: Purikura is a photo booth where you can take pictures then decorate them before having them printed out into stickers. Part 1 takes place in Innocent Sin, before the part of Mt. Iwato (that's why Maya is called 'Maya-san' and not 'Maya-nee'). Part 2 takes place in Eternal Punishment, by the time you get your final member.

.

.

What you want

.

.

Part 1: Innocence

.

"What's wrong, Chinyan?" Lisa asked with a hint of worry as she realized how intently Tatsuya was staring at the Tarot cards they had collected.

Tatsuya continued to stare at the cards as he replied, "We need three more Magician cards to summon a new Persona."

Eikichi looked at Tatsuya for a moment before asking, "Do we need a new Persona? I think we're good at the moment."

"What do you know?" Lisa glared at Eikichi as she said, "If my Chinyan say we need a new Persona then we need a new Persona!"

Lisa turned to face Tatsuya and said with a smile, "Don't worry, Chinyan. I'll get you more Magician cards!"

Both boys stared as the blonde haired girl ran towards the exit of the room they had been resting in. Eikichi sighed and shook his head slightly before he turned to look at Tatsuya as he said, "Think it's a good idea to let Ginko go by herself?"

Tatsuya frowned slightly and replied, "You're right. Even if it's her, she might get in trouble alone."

The unofficial leader of the group looked at his blue haired companion and said, "Look after her."

Eikichi's eyes widened as he shouted, "Why should I be the one to look after Ginko?"

Tatsuya simply stared at him with the glare that had made countless demons quiver in anticipation. Against the senior's unrelenting glare, Eikichi gulped and looked away. With a defeated sigh, Eikichi said, "Fine. I'll look after Ginko."

It wasn't long before Eikichi found Lisa talking to a magician class demon. If he remembered it correctly, the demon Lisa was talking about was a Tengu. Eikichi didn't have to get close to them to know that the Tengu didn't like whatever Lisa was saying. Before Eikichi could approach them, the demon had begun to lash out at Lisa and his comrade had to defend herself. Lisa kicked the demon as she shouted, "Waataah!"

The demon couldn't defend itself from the flurry of Lisa's attack and was defeated, disappearing with a loud cry. Lisa breathed heavily and stomped as she cursed, "Kehhei! What did I do wrong?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that you're not compatible with them?" Eikichi asked as he walked towards Lisa.

The blonde haired teenager glared at her blue haired comrade and said, "Nobody asked you, Captain Underpants."

"How dare you say that to the great Michel!" Eikichi glared at Lisa.

"Oh, shut up!" Lisa shouted back as she returned Eikichi's glare.

"Woah, woah, woah. What's happening here?" A calm woman's voice turned their attention to the right side of the room they were in. Walking towards them were the two oldest women in their group, Maya and Yukino.

"Oh, are we having a married couple's fight?" Maya asked with a carefree grin.

"You have to be kidding, Maya-san!" Lisa shouted with cheeks becoming redder.

"Please stop joking about such things, Maya-san." Eikichi said with a look of disgust but the two older women saw the reddening of his cheeks. Eikichi may have noticed the playful grin of Maya as something 'bad' so he added with a smirk, "Although it is not surprising for someone like Ginko to fall in love with the great Michel-"

"Put a sock on it. No one would like a pervert like you! Captain Underpants! Captain Underpants!" Lisa chided childishly.

"You put a sock on it, you damn foreigner. Ginko! Ginko!" Eikichi retorted with the same tone Lisa was using against him.

"Ah, to be young again." Maya said with a smile. Yukino simply sighed and shook her head. As the two continued their fight, Maya noticed their unofficial leader walking towards them. Maya waved at him and, as soon as he was just next to her, she asked, "Where have you been?"

"I was waiting for you to return to the last room we were all in." Tatsuya replied as he stared at Maya with a blank expression.

Maya laughed and apologized as she ruffled Tatsuya's hair gently, "Sorry. We heard the two of them shouting at one another and thought you were with them. Forgive Big Sis, okay?"

Tatsuya sighed and said, "That's alright."

Yukino noticed the slight reddening of Tatsuya's cheeks and sighed as she shook her head. It felt as if she was a third wheel at the moment. A loud demonic cry stopped their current actions and they turned around. In front of them was a single Tengu. Lisa walked towards it and shouted, "This time, I'll get tarot cards from you!"

"Oh. Do you need Magician cards, Tatsuya-kun?" Maya asked the brown haired teenager.

Tatsuya looked away as he said, "It's... not that important, really..."

Maya grinned and patted Tatsuya on the back as she said, "Oh, come on, Tatsuya-kun. If you want something, just say so. Although, that shy expression on your face is very cute."

Tatsuya blushed at Maya's words and Maya giggled at Tatsuya's reaction. She turned towards the Tengu and said, "Okay! Big Sis is all fired up now. Lisa-chan, let me handle this."

"What?" Lisa narrowed her eyes at Maya, a bout of jealousy coursing through her, as she said, "I can take care of this. I don't need your help."

Maya simply grinned and said cheerfully, "Come on, Lisa-chan. Don't be like that. Let Big Sis do this. I have the highest compatibility with this type of demon."

"That's-"

"Lisa." Tatsuya said her name and Lisa's face instantly turned from an annoyed expression to a smiling one as she looked at Tatsuya.

"Yes, Chinyan?" Lisa tilted her head cutely which caused Eikichi to frown and Yukino to sigh.

"Let Maya-san take care of this." Tatsuya ordered with the same aloof face.

"Of course, Chinyan." Lisa immediately said with an obedience that reminded Eikichi of a cute puppy. She skipped towards Tatsuya and stayed next to him with a happy smile on her face.

Maya giggled but did not say anything. She walked towards the Tengu and closed her eyes. She smiled softly and said, "You never know the last time you might see your parents. Like... my dad..."

The Tengu flapped its wings and replied in what appeared to be a middle-age man's voice, "It's been so long since I've seen my pop. I wonder how he is doing."

Maya nodded as she listened to the Tengu. Tengu waved its staff once before saying, "That reminds me. I tried an arcade while I was at human form. Do you like arcades?"

Eikichi chuckled softly as he commented, "Hey... is that demon hitting on Maya-san?"

Tatsuya turned his head to look at Eikichi with a surprised expression but Eikichi did not notice it as his attention was to Maya and the Tengu. Maya clapped her hands and replied, "Oh. I love going to arcades."

The Tengu laughed and its staff chimed with its every movement. The Tengu said cheerfully, "Then we must go together next time."

"Yup. Definitely hitting on Maya-san." Eikichi nodded at his own comment.

Yukino noticed something gleam from her peripheral view. She turned her head to look at the three students and saw Tatsuya glaring at the demon as he slowly unsheathed his katana. Yukino stepped towards Tatsuya and said, "Wa-wa-wait a minute. Tatsuya! Calm down!"

"What's wrong, Chinyan?" Lisa asked worriedly.

"That demon must die." Tatsuya mumbled as he gripped the hilt of his katana.

"Calm down, Tatsuya! It's not like Maya would say yes!" Yukino tried to calm the brown haired teenager.

"Sure. We should go together next time." Maya replied with a grin.

Yukino placed her hand on her face as she mumbled, "Stupid Maya."

"Kill..." Pure murderous intent began to consume Tatsuya as he approached Maya and the demon slowly.

"Ca-calm down!" Eikichi shouted as he grabbed Tatsuya's shoulder, trying to keep him from approaching Maya and the demon.

"Ch-Chinyan! We need the Magician cards, remember?" Lisa reminded him as she pulled Tatsuya by the arm.

"Very well. Let us get a purikura together." The Tengu suggested with a laugh.

"Sure. Let's take a picture together then." Maya replied, not realizing that a murderous brown haired teenager was walking towards them.

"Ah. It's been a long time since I had a good talk. Here. I'll give you my tarot cards." The Tengu handed Maya a few pieces of tarot cards. The Tengu warned, "Take care of them."

"Okay." Maya nodded as she continued to grin at the Tengu.

"Let us meet again when the time arrives." The Tengu said cryptically before the demon flew away.

Maya turned around and blinked as she saw that Tatsuya was just a few inches away from her, staring straight at her with narrowed eyes and holding his katana with his right hand. As if nothing was wrong, Maya simply smiled at Tatsuya and offered the tarot cards in her hands as she said, "Here you go, Tatsuya-kun."

Tatsuya looked at the tarot cards in Maya's hands. Maya tilted her head and asked, "Is this not enough?"

"It is." Tatsuya replied and he took the tarot cards from Maya's hands. Tatsuya slowly raised his eyes to stare at Maya as he mumbled, "Thanks."

Maya gave him a beautiful smile and said, "No problem. Just remember, Tatsuya-kun..."

Maya placed her hands over Tatsuya's hands and said, "If you want something, don't hesitate to tell me. Okay?"

Tatsuya stared at the hands covering his and a small smile appeared on his face as he nodded.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're being forgotten?" Eikichi mumbled with a sardonic smile.

.

Part 2: Punishment

.

"Maya-nee..." Tatsuya called her softly.

Maya turned around and smiled at Tatsuya as she asked, "Yes, Tatsuya-kun?"

Tatsuya looked away and Maya thought he almost look shy. Maya tilted her head and asked, "Did you want something, Tatsuya-kun?"

"Damn it, Baofu! That was definitely your fault!" Maya heard Ulala scream from the poker table where she was playing together with Baofu and Katsuya. Although the rumor had turned Mu Continent into a casino, there were still some arcade tables and other game booths in it.

One of which was a purikura station that Maya noticed that Tatsuya was trying not to let her see that he was glancing at it. The younger man's expression was cute in Maya's eyes. She was so use to seeing the pained expression in Tatsuya's face that the embarrassed and blushing expression on his face was just too cute. Maya placed her hands on her back and leaned forward. With a grin on her face, she said, "Hey, hey, Tatsuya-kun. Let's get a purikura together."

Tatsuya seemed surprise at Maya's suggestion. Maya continued to grin at Tatsuya and he looked down as he replied, "Sure. If you want to."

Maya giggled at the reply. She wrapped her arms around Tatsuya's arm and dragged the teenager to the purikura station. She dropped a coin to the machine and dragged Tatsuya inside. She continued to hug Tatsuya's arm as she said, "Now, come on, Tatsuya-kun."

She poked the corner of Tatsuya's lips and gave a big smile as she said, "Smile, smile."

Maya giggled at the forced smile Tatsuya gave her. The camera light began to blink, indicating that the first shot was about to be taken. She hugged Tatsuya's arm tightly as she grinned at the camera. Tatsuya looked at the camera as well and gave a forced smile. The shutter clicked at the same time Maya thought of a way to make Tatsuya smile.

... or, at least, a cute reaction...

Maya pulled Tatsuya towards her, forcing him to bend so that their heads were at the same level. The light began flashing brightly. Maya grinned and, as the shutter began to shut, Maya kissed Tatsuya on the cheek. Tatsuya's eyes widened and Maya giggled at the expression on his face. Tatsuya turned to face Maya and Maya smiled, poking Tatsuya on the cheek she had just kissed.

The light began to flash once more for their last shot and Maya turned towards the camera. Tatsuya turned as well and managed to give the camera a small smile while the blush from Maya's kiss still remained.

After the final shot, they got out of the booth and Maya dragged Tatsuya to the print booth. Maya began to design the three shots. The first one, Maya just scribbled their names. The second shot, Maya scribbled hearts all around them and a 'chu' sign by their heads, much to Tatsuya's embarrassment. Then he saw what Maya wrote on the third shot.

"Maya-nee..." Tatsuya looked at Maya with sad eyes.

Maya clicked the button called 'print' and waited for the two sets of the three shots. When they were finished, Maya handed one of the prints to Tatsuya and smiled softly as she said, "Next time, Tatsuya-kun. If you want something, don't hesitate to tell me. Okay?"

Tatsuya's eyes widened at those words and a flash of what had happened in another world. Tatsuya backed away from Maya and he could see the confusion and pain in her eyes. Tatsuya turned away from Maya and said, "I... don't deserve that."

"Tatsuya-kun..." Maya whispered his name. Tatsuya refused to look at her and Maya knew that touching him, even if it was to comfort him, would only bring him more pain. Maya closed her eyes and pressed the two prints to her chest. She opened her eyes and smiled softly, "Okay, then. I'll keep your copy for you."

Tatsuya turned to look back at Maya. Maya grinned and said cheerfully, "But you have to get it one of these days. Okay, Tatsuya-kun?"

"Maya-nee..." Tatsuya's eyes softened.

Maya touched his hand gently and smiled softly, "I'll be waiting, Tatsuya-kun. For the day you can get your copy. When that day comes..."

Maya grabbed Tatsuya's hand and pulled him towards her. She whispered right on his ear, "Big Sis will teach you a thing or two of being an adult."

Maya giggled when she saw Tatsuya's blush. Not waiting for Tatsuya's reply, she skipped away from him, giggling as she went towards their other party members.

.

Epilogue

.

She had found them when she was cleaning her room for once. She stared at the two copies even though her vision was becoming blurry because of the tears threatening to fall. She pressed the two copies to her chest. Her entire body was trembling as she whispered his name, "Tatsuya-kun..."

She heard he was trying to become a detective like his brother. He was moving on with his life. No, that wasn't correct. He was simply continuing with his life. The one who needed to move on was her.

But she knows she could never move on. Even though it wasn't right. Even though she knew that if he was to remember, it was possible that this world could be thrown into chaos once more. Even though she knew that, she couldn't help but wish for him to come to her and get his copy.

Then she would tell him the words she had written in the third shot.

"I will always be by your side."


End file.
